Watching Airplanes
by yellowsocks
Summary: LindseyLucasPeyton, oneshotsongfic to watching airplanes by gary allan. lindsey got on an airplane and left, because she was convinced that lucas still had feelings for peyton. but does he?


**A/N: I've never been a big fan of most country music. But this is a good song, that I stumbled upon. **

**Okay so, I'm going where no Leyton shipper (or anyone for that matter) has gone before :o At least not that I've seen yet. I'm writing a kinda Lucas/Lindsey one shot, with mentions of Leyton.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Watchin' Airplanes by Gary Allan or One Tree Hill. **

* * *

Watching Airplanes

_sittin' out here on the hood of this truck,  
__lookin' up  
__at a caramel coloured sunset sky._

My name is Lucas Scott. And I don't know what I did wrong. Ever since high school had ended, and things between Peyton and I had kind of melted away, I had been so...happy with Lindsey. Sure she wasn't Peyton or Brooke, but maybe I had moved on from that. High school sweethearts, that's all they were. And I'm convinced Lindsey's the real thing. Or at least I was.

_checkin' my watch, doing the math  
__in my head,  
__countin' back words to when you said, goodbye_

2 words. That's how many I've said since Lindsey told me she was leaving. Not a single explanation, just a goodbye and a kiss on a cheek before turning towards the door.

"Don't go." I had said.

"It's too late, Luke. Because," She frowned, reapproaching me for a moment. "There's no room for me in there anymore."

She pointed to my heart, and I simply shook my head.

_well those runway lights getting brighter  
__i'm just sittin out here watchin' airplanes  
__take off, and fly _

I can see another set of lights, fly overhead.

That's probably the sixth airplane I've seen take off since I drove here about an hour again. Tree Hill Airport.

I'm sitting here in the parking lot, trying to decide which one Lindsey took off in, because I'm afraid to go inside and see if she's still there. I wouldn't know what to say. For a writer, I've never been that great when talking to people in situations like these.

_tryin' to figure out which one you might be on,  
__and why,  
__you don't love me anymore._

I've never give Lindsey any reason to believe that I still had feelings for Brooke or Peyton. There will always be something there with both of them, but I'm practically positive I moved on. Brooke, she was the first girl I was ever with, my first real relationship. She meant the world to me for a while. But we both moved on, realized we weren't right for each other.

And then there was Peyton. If anyone has some complicated history, it's me and Peyton.

_right now, i'm sittin' out here watching airplanes._

I'm not going to lie, I was infatuated with Peyton Sawyer all through high school. The chickeny legs, the beautiful blonde curls and the intense green eyes. She was the first girl I really had feelings for. And we were together towards the end of our senior year. But it was pretty short lived. She got an internship at a big record company in Los Angeles, and I was happy here, working on getting my novel published.

_i wouldn't lie, could've cried, should've tried harder  
__done anything to make you stay_

Which is where Lindsey comes in. And just thinking about her makes me wish I had tried harder to stop her from leaving. But the thought is almost immediately pushed to the back of my head.

Peyton and I talked quite a bit in the first few weeks she was gone. We called each other multiple times everyday, and I missed her just as much as she missed me. But slowly, our lives took over, and we ended up not talking for weeks at a time. I called her up one time and asked her to come to my book signing. Lindsey had finally helped me get it published, and I was coming to L.A. God, I just wanted to see Peyton.

_i wonder what you'd do if you looked out your window,  
__and saw me runnin' down the runway, just like i was crazy._

But she never showed. Or so I thought until a short while ago. Peyton had been there. But she saw Lindsey kiss me on the cheek, and assumed we were together, and she had made a mistake. So she ran. And I don't blame her. People always leave, right?

Just like Lindsey did today. The only reason we were together in the first place was because Peyton had driven us together when I thought she hadn't shown. I was upset, and felt kind of, let down. So I went out with Lindsey, and made one stupid mistake after the other.

_but that fence is too high, so am I_

Somewhere along the line, I fell for Lindsey. We had a connection, even if it was weaker than the one I had with Peyton. But I had given up on her long ago, after that book signing in Los Angeles. I couldn't go digging up those feelings again.

_so i'm just sitting out here watching airplanes  
__take off, and fly _

They had long since been buried, and now just wasn't the time.

I love Lindsey. Not Peyton.

Or at least that's what I was trying so desperately to convince myself.

But even if I did love Peyton, I was only just realizing it now, so how could Lindsey have known?

_tryin' to figure out which one you might be on,  
__and why,  
__you don't love me anymore._

I needed some advice. And this wasn't one of those times where Nathan or Mouth was going to do me any good. I needed a girl, and I knew exactly who to go to.

I jumped back inside my truck and was soon on my way back into the heart of Tree Hill. I reached my destination and jumping out of the car, I walked into the building.

"Well Luke, what a nice surprise seeing you here. What can I do for you?"

"Brooke." I smiled.

"The one and only," She winked, "Something wrong?"

"Actually yes."

_by now i know you're 30 000 feet above me,  
__but a million miles away,  
__a million miles away_

I explained her the whole story, and a frown was brought to her face.

"It's like high school all over again," She commented, " Oh Lucas. You and your love triangles. Boy am I glad I stayed out of this one."

"Ha. ha." Lucas laughed fakely, "Very funny. Or not."

"Sorry. Well, I guess it comes back to the same question Peyton asked you in our senior year. Who do you want standing next to you when all your dreams come true, Luke? Peyton or Lindsey? It's not a decision I can make for you."

I stared at the brunette girl, nodding slowly.

"Thanks Brooke, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know, I'm amazing." She winked.

_by now i know how to act like you don't love me,  
__but i'm just sittin' out here watchin' airplanes  
__take off and fly_

I left what used to be the café and is now the newest Clothes Over Bros boutique, and got back into my truck.

I sat, with my hands on the wheel, staring at the road for a moment. I had a decision to make.

Did I want Lindsey, the girl who had helped make my dreams come true by getting my book published, and who had been there for me every step of the way since then.

Or did I want Peyton, the girl I had given the chance to fufill her own dreams, no matter how much she protested.

_i'm just sitting out here watching airplanes  
__take off and fly._

Did I want the girl, who had left me because she thought I was still in love with someone else?

Or the girl, who left my book signing because she thought I didn't love her anymore?

Peyton or Lindsey? The choice was mine.

And it was never going to be an easy one to make, no matter how long I thought about it, or how many times I put it off.

But in my heart, I knew exactly where to go.

_tryin' to figure out which one you might be on,  
__and why,  
__you don't love me anymore_

* * *

**so, i wasn't completely happy with the ending, but i wanted to leave it somewhere where you can interpret it either way, i guess.**

**i don't know. just review, it'll make me happy.**


End file.
